Reba: So Good Together
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Brennan is kidnapped by Angela and taken to a karaoke bar for Booth's b-day..singing, kisses, fluff, Reba! Wow, I need to cut back on the sugar..hehe


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and the songs belong to Reba McEntire…sighs

Feedback: Please!! I'll give you a cookie! (Of course I must remind you of my evil twin who will haunt you endlessly about any flames..)

Author's note: Hey, so I'm just listin' to my Reba McEntire CD (again) and I heard these songs and immediately thought of this story. It has my own character Cassie in it from my fic. "In My Sister's Eyes" and she's Brennan's 15 year old half sister. That's all you need to know about her…well that and she was in foster care and in four out of five houses she stayed in she was abused and the last one she was raped…I always think of 'Fancy' when I write about her, don't know why… now that I'm through ranting here's the story…

P.S.- It's Booth's b-day party...

**Reba: So Good Together…**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was being kidnapped. Sure it was her best friend, but still wasn't taking someone against their will being kidnapped? Sighing she leaned back against the passenger's seat of Angela's car.

"I don't see why it had to be held at a karaoke bar," she grumbled under her breath.

"Because it's going to be hilarious when all his FBI buddies decide their drunk enough to try and sing," Angela informed her. Admittedly this did bring a smile to the doctor's lips.

"Well I'm not going to sing," she told Angela. "And I'm not drinking either," she added seeing the look on her face.

"I don't know," Angela replied looking extremely guilty. "Cassie is very persuasive."

"Angela please tell me you did not leave my fifteen year old sister with a bunch of drunken FBI agents?" Brennan pleaded. Angela kept her eyes firmly on the road as Brennan groaned.

"Aw, come on, I didn't leave her with just them. Hodgins and Zach were there too," Angela explained. Brennan closed her eyes and counted to ten.

BBBBBbabababaBBBBBBBB

Laughter filled the place as yet another of Booth's friends stepped down from the stage after his drunken rendidtion of "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy". Of course that laughter was nothing compared to Cassie and Angela's after Brennan had asked Booth what that ment. Cassie took pity on him and leaned over to whisper it in her sister's ear. Brennan looked at her sister shocked.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Deductive reasoning," Cassie retorted with a grin. "So whose next?" She purposely looked at Brennan. Shaking her head furiously Cassie sighed. "Really, it's not that hard. I'll go if you will?" Brennan thought about this. Certainly if her little sister could go up and sing she could.

"Deal," Brennan replied regretting it almost as soon as the words left her lips. Cassie and Angela glanced at each other.

"Someone looks like the cat that ate the canary," Booth remarked coming back over to their table, new drink in hand.

"Bren agreed to sing if Cassie does," Angela told him triumphantly. Booth's eyebrows shot up and he looked at his partner.

"Really?" she nodded and he grinned. Cassie turned to Angela.

"Which song?"

"Hmm, 'Fancy'," Angela told her grinning widely. Cassie grinned back.

"It fits," she admitted, it was always a favorite song of her's because she related to it.

"Have I heard that one?" Brennan asked trying to remember hearing her sister play that song before.

"You'll know it when you hear it," Cassie said giving Booth a grin. He looked at her confused, he too was puzzled by her choice. Cassie ran over to tell the guy what she would sing then marched up on stage. The normally shy girl looked so confident up there that Booth had to say it looked like Bones was wearing off on her sister. The opening notes played and Booth and Brennan looked at each other in realization.

"I remember it all very well lookin' back  
It was the summer I turned eighteen  
We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
On the outskirts of New Orleans  
We didn't have money for food or rent  
To say the least we were hard pressed  
Then Mama spent every last penny we had  
To buy me a dancin' dress

Mama washed and combed and curled my hair  
And she painted my eyes and lips  
Then I stepped into a satin' dancin' dress That had a split on the side clean up  
to my hip  
It was red velvet trim and it fit me good  
Standin' back from the lookin' glass  
There stood a woman where a half grown kid  
had stood

She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down

Mama dabbled a little bit of perfume on my neck  
And she kissed my cheek  


Then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eys  
As she started to speak  
She looked at a pitiful shack and then she looked at me and took a ragged breath  
She said your Pa's runned off and I'm real sick  
And the baby's gonna starve to death

She handed me a heart shaped locket that said  
"To thine own self be true"  
And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl accross  
The toe of my high heeled shoe  
It sounded like somebody else that was talkin'  
Askin' "Mama what do I do?"  
She said just be nice to the gentlemen Fancy  
They'll be nice to you

She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord forgive me for what I do,  
But if you want out, well it's up to you  
Don't let me down now, your Mama's gonna move you uptown

Well, that was the last time I saw my Ma  
When I left that rickety shack  
The welfare people came and took the baby  
Mama died and I ain't been back  
But the wheels of fate had started to turn  
And for me there was no way out  
And it wasn't very long 'til I knew exactly  
What my Mama'd been talkin' about

I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow  
That I's gonna be a lady someday  
Though I didn't know when or how  
But I couldn't see spending the rest of my life  
With my head hung down in shame you know  
I might have been born just plain white trash  
But Fancy was my name

She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down

It wasn't long after that benevolent man  
Took me in off the street  
And one week later I was pourin' his tea  
In a five room hotel suite

I charmed a king, congressman  
And an occasional aristocrat  
Then I got me a Georgia mansion  
In an elegant New York townhouse flat  
And I ain't done bad

Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous  
hippocrates  
That would call me bad  
And criticize Mama for turning me out  
No matter how little we had

But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin'  
For nigh on fifteen years  
I can still hear the desperation in my poor  
Mama's voice ringin' in my ear

Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
O Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord, forgive me for what I do  
But if you want out well it's up to you  
Now don't let me down  
You Mama's gonna move you uptown

I guess she did"

Cassie finished softly, leaving the whole room in silence before the entire place erupted with cheers. Those who knew her came and told her she did a great job and it was several minutes before she finally sat back down and looked up at her sister cheeks flushed, blue eyes dancing with excitement, more than a little breathless.

"Your turn," she stated smirking mischieviously. "Angela tell Tempe which song we have for her," Cassie asked her voice suddenly a little too pleasant.

"Well Bren, sticking to our theme we decided another Reba McEntire song would fit you nicely. 'Only in My Mind'."

"Now I'm sure I've never heard that one before," Brennan told them looking at each smiling face.

"No, but that's why they have nice little screens with the words," Cassie replied. "Now go on, I told them what you were singing."

"Hold o…," Brennan began only to be pulled toward the stage by her sister and best friend.

"No, you promised. You have to sing," Cassie told her firmly. "Have fun," she instructed giving her a final push up on to the stage. Brennan walked over to the mike; looking at the words now in front of her she gulped and sent a quick glare at her sister.

"Oh on a park bench in the middle of July  
We sat and watched the children play  
If it was the heat or the noise  
He didn't have too much to say

Then with a move of his eyes  
A move that could have made the wind stand still  
He took my hand in his and said the words  
That I never will forget

He said have you ever cheated on me  
Has there been someone else  
Is there someone you love more than me  
Someone you can't forget  
If his memory is opened again  
Let it be chased away by time  
He said have you ever cheated on me

I said only in my mind

How can I tell him  
The time we spent together  
Was time between friends  
There's just somethings I can talk about with you  
That I can't just talk with him  
How can I tell you  
That somewhere in the cards it was meant for us to be  
Why am I blushing in front of you now  
Is it you or the heat

He said have you ever cheated on me  
Has there been someone else  
Is there someone you love more than me  
Someone you can't forget  
If his memory is opened again  
Let it be chased away by time  
He said have you ever cheated on me

I said only in my mind

Darling have you ever cheated on me  
And I said only in my mind"

She finished looking at Booth. The hidden meaning behind the song was so obvious she was sure even Zach knew it.

Cassie and Angela we're the first to react standing they began to cheer and clap like crazy, soon everyone else followed. When she reached their table again she found Booth gone.

"Where's Booth?"

"Up there getting ready to answer," Cassie told her practically bouncing in her seat. Angela was showing very little more constraint than the younger Brennan. Turning Brennan did indeed see Booth up on stage sharing a look with Cassie before turning his gaze to Brennan.

"When darkness falls upon your heart and soul.  
I'll be the light that shines for you.  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you.  
When you can't find your way,  
I'll find my way to you.  
When troubles come around,  
I will come to you.

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.

And when you're there with no one there to hold.  
I'll be the arms that reach for you.  
And when you feel your faith is running low.  
I'll be there to believe in you.  
When all you find are lies.  
I'll be the truth you need.  
When you need someone to run to .  
You can run to me

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  


When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.

I'll be the sun.  
When your heart's filled with rain.  
I'll be the one.  
To chase the rain away.

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.  
I'll be."

Brennan could feel the tears running down her face, but was once again given little time to react before everyone began cheering and Cassie and Angela began to push her toward him. Booth met them half way there, silently he wiped away her tears before pulling her to him. She distantly remembered hearing Cassie and Angela begin to squeal and jump around like crazy when her lips met his. Of course she remembered very little after that except his lips on hers, his hands running down her back and hers settling in his hair. She knew at that moment that she was in love, and judging from the look in his eyes…he was too.

And they would constantly be reminded that they had Reba and two meddlesome girls to thank for making them realize it.

Alright it's done. Had to get that out of my system. School's driving me crazy and I needed a little bit of fluff..ok so I needed a whole lot. I've had this in my head for a while now, ever since I heard "Only in My Mind" by Reba that first time. Please review!

-Phoenix


End file.
